Spring Break (One)
by ledaluck
Summary: Spring Break is coming up, and Sonny is so ready for it. He just has three more days of shit to endure.


**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Skrillmau5 (Sonny x Joel)**

**Warning: Swearing**

**An: This is an AU, Skrillex and deadmau5 never existed. Well... Skrillex is in his early stages**

Like most children, Sonny was excited for spring break. He received a killer new laptop for his 17th birthday, and he was so ready to download his new music making software.

But he still had 3 more days of hell to endure before he was finally released from school.

Sonny yawned loudly, sleepily rolling out of his warm bed. He quickly rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, and instantly smiled when he noticed the strong scent of pancakes coming from downstairs. The boy shrugged on a plain black shirt, before jumping into some dark denim jeans. This was Sonny's normal routine. He would wake up 10 minutes after his alarm rang, throw on the first thing he saw, head downstairs, eat, then leave. Nothing new ever happened unless Sonny's mom forgot to get up and make breakfast.

After shrugging a light purple sweater over his shoulders, and slipping on his worn down vans, Sonny quickly made his way downstairs.

" Morning, Mom " Sonny mumbled, giving the tired woman a quick peck on the cheek.

" Good morning " She replied, setting Sonny's plate down onto the wobbly wooden table. Even though Sonny's mother didn't really make much money at work, she knew how to make some killer pancakes. She didn't just throw down half baked pancakes no- She fully cooked the dough, and also made eggs, crispy turkey bacon (which was a pain in the ass to make) and homemade lemonade.

Sonny grabbed a fork and knife out from the kitchen sink, and sat down quietly in front of his plate.

" I saw your grades " The woman said, placing a hand on her hip.

Sonny instantly groaned, lowering his head so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with her.

" A 51 in Geometry and a 57 in Chemistry? What's going on, why aren't you passing these classes? "

" I'm trying. They're not the easiest classes in the world, mom... " Sonny mumbled, shoveling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. The woman sighed as Sonny hastily finished his food.

" I just want the best for you... "

The teenage boy glanced up at his mom, before picking up his plate, and dumping it in the seat. The truth was, Sonny actually didn't attend those classes. He figured if he didn't show his face, he wouldn't have to face those mean dicks that picked on him, every. Single. Fucking. Day. So every time 4th and 6th period came along, Sonny would simple hide away in the library, either drawing, writing, or thinking up lyrics for his songs.

Nobody said anything about it, and Sonny was glad.

" Okay... " Sonny's mom huffed, grabbed her keys that were set on the counter.

" Let's go... "

Eventually, the bell rang for first period, forcing Sonny out of the library. The boy collected his things, and quickly dashed down the hall, careful not to bump into anyone.

" Morning Mr. Moore " The language teacher chirped, smiling down at the sullen looking boy.

" Morning " Sonny mumbled, taking a seat farthest away from the chalk board. The classroom was soon filled up with life, as soon as the bell rang.

" Alright class, today you will be working in partners to complete an assignment on the poems we read yesterday... " Sonny grumbled something under his breath, doodling on his red colored notebook. The boy was about to get up and ask if he could work alone, until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Sonny turned to face a tall male with bright yellow hair. _Oh god please don't ask-_

" Hey, wanna be partners? " The taller boy asked, making Sonny cringe lightly.

" Well, I guess- "

" Great! " The kid pulled a chair up against Sonny's desk, bringing along all the useless shit he carried around throughout the day. Sonny, being the kind heart person he was, didn't say anything. He just kindly scooted over, making sure the other kid had enough room to work.

It seemed like almost every thirty seconds, Yellow Head (Sonny had called him, since he really didn't feel like asking for his name) would get stuck and ask for Sonny's assistance. It was really annoying, but of course, Sonny chose not to say anything.

" Uhg, 23 is really hard " The boy grumbled, glancing over at Sonny's paper.

" Hey... Sonny? Is that your name? "

" Yep "

" Oh... " The taller male said, not really knowing what to say to Sonny's short response.

" Well, mines Joel "

" Awesome " Sonny said, as he wrote the answer to number twenty three down onto Joel's paper.

" You don't talk much, do you? " Joel asked, copying the answer to numbed 24 down onto his paper.

" I guess you could say that " The smaller boy replied, finishing number thirty three, the last problem. Sonny didn't really care for Joel at this moment. He just wanted to get his work done, not mingle. Was that really too much to ask for?

Glancing up at the clock, Sonny turned to Joel and said, " You've got two minutes to finish these last problems... "

Joel groaned, completely giving up on the Edgar Allan Poe questions he was working on.

" I'll just do them at home " Joel lied, sliding the paper into his cluttered binder.

" So what are you doing over spring break? " Joel asked, fiddling with the zipper on his pencil bag.

Sonny sighed. He didn't want to tell this guy he was going to be a fucking couch potato over the break, so he just... blurted something out.

"I'm... I'm going to be making some music... "

" Oh wow, really? What kind of music do you make? " Joel asked, suddenly interested in his new ' friend '.

Sonny glanced up at the clock once again, seriously wondering why the bell wasn't ringing, " Uh... Electronic... "

Joel gasped dramatically, attracting the attention of the others around him. He ruffled Sonny's abnormally long hair, " That's my favorite genre! You've got to let me listen to your stuff, man! " Sonny gently shoved Joel away, removing stray locks of hair from his face.

" Well... maybe... I don't know " Sonny said, officially wonder why the bell wasn't ringing. Oh yeah. Advisory.

Joel pulled out his phone, " Hurry, give me your number before the bell rings " Sonny sighed, ripping a piece of paper out of his journal, and writing his number on it.

" Okay guys, start getting your things together, you've got less than a minute to the bell " The teacher chimed, as Sonny began to pack up his belongings.

Joel left to his seat, leaving Sonny all alone to his thoughts. He wasn't sure what to do, he had never really encountered this type of situation before. What do you do when you don't really want someones company, but you don't want to sound like an asshole? Sonny had no clue. He liked Joel and all... but... he just wasn't a people person.

The bell eventually did ring, and Sonny was the last one out. Joel seemed to be waiting for him, causing Sonny to groan to himself.

" Hurry up, you goblin! " Joel said, pulling his friend out of the now empty classroom.

" Did you just call me goblin? " Sonny asked, not really minding the nickname. He actually kind of liked it.

" Yep, now hurry up, I'll walk you to 2nd period "


End file.
